


Fearful Conversation

by StarTheef



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Its 4 am here and im dead, Jack is an ass who wants to torture Rhys, Multi, Reader is hyperion, Rhys doesnt get rid of Jack AI, This is the worst thing ive written, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTheef/pseuds/StarTheef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rhys doesn't get rid of Handsome Jack's AI and now has to deal with a conversation with the man due to his lover getting injured while trying to face off their first Vault with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> It's 6 am here and I didn't sleep at all tonight and wrote this in two hours with no editing. My first fanfiction on here and it's trash.
> 
> I might make more of these one day.

It was a mistake to think they were ready to face off a Vault. They were a Hyperion, and when they arrived the best they could do was anything with building, fighting was the last thing they could do. Though Rhys allowed them to come to the Vault, and now he was having to bandage them up. Wrapping gauze around their slashed arm after having cleaned it along with several other injuries, a head wound, and the like. Rhys felt miserable, but when he looked up to see they're wide grin he smiled lightly in return.

"It was fun.. I mean, I got kicked around by the monster, but we got the Vault and all the loot inside."

Damn, Rhys could have picked anyone to be with, and he ended up choosing someone almost as positive as Gortys. It made it impossible to even feel guilt now that they said that, and it didn't help that after they started going on about the fun of facing a Vault.

"I mean, it's hard to find Vaults in the first place, so going to one? That was amazing! Especially seeing how well everyone worked together, it really is cool.."

They went on and on and Rhys smiled and pecked them on their forehead (being sure to avoid where the bandages were covering an injury on their forehead).

"I'm glad you had fun, but I think we need to work on it a bit more so you don't get hurt again-"

"You can say that again kiddo. Seriously, sweet heart here looks like they almost broke all their bones- wait- did they break any bones?"

There was the needle in his side. Handsome Jack. Rhys couldn't handle getting rid of the AI. It was to painful to do, the removing of all the tech, he could have done without Jack. Though once it got to the point in which he was removing every part of him he just couldn't. He felt weak when he thought about it, so now having Handsome Jack mocking the injuries of his lover made his blood boil.

Watching the AI move around his partner Rhys simply shook his head and tried to ignore Jack. Pulling his partner close and kissing their forehead again.

"We can practice on it when you feel better alright?" Rhys asked with a light smile at the other Hyperion who nodded eagerly "Gotcha, sounds like a great idea to me," being their reply before nuzzling their head along the brunette's shoulder.

"Jeez get a room you two."

"Jac-"

Rhys bit his lip to stop himself from talking. He didn't want his partner knowing about Jack, it was bad enough that he lied to everyone and now due to Loader Bot abducting him and Fiona the only two to know now was them. In his mind that seemed like the best idea too. Keeping Jack a secret for as long as possible if not forever. It was only him glaring at the floating man till he finally heard his lover speak up.

"Rhys?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we cuddle..? At least until I fall asleep I mean. I know the others might need you-"

"No it's fine- just get comfortable. I'll be here."

Rhys felt his heart flutter when he saw that smile on their face at his reply. Soon laying back on what was the lamest cot ever and holding them close and allowing the to get comfortable and sleep from their. Feeling them squirm and wrap their arms around his torso and resting their head on his chest. His face felt warm at the small actions. Even if he had been with the recent Vault Hunter for awhile now, he still felt flustered whenever they did any of those motions of actions that was just generally affectionate. Least to say the idea of sleeping with them in any other way then this made all the blood in his body go in only two directions and it was the worst.

"Rhys you really need to work on being good with romance."

Handsome Jack wasn't leaving him alone today wasn't he? The brunette sighed and looked down at his lover and saw they were resting and seemingly asleep already.

"Jack, leave me alone. Just because I left you in my head doesn't mean I won't try it again," he replied bitterly to try and scare off the duel colored eyed male who seemed to be resting in the ridiculous pose that was a mix of attempting to be lewd and looking generally dumb due to how lax he was. If not for his false face he would be unattractive. Though he did not have that face gone. Jack seeming to eat it up though as he kept floating a few feet above the air and just a few feet away from being above Rhys and the sleeping Vault Hunter.

"Yeah yeah, but onto the actual topic I want to talk about. You shouldn't let your eye candy go on another vault hunt like that. They don't have a single skill to survive, and even you know it."

Rhys felt his stomach sink.

"They'll be fine. I'll teach them everything and everyone else will help too, and I'll protect them-"

"And what if you're not there?"

"Shut up- I'll always be there, and if I'm not Loader Bot or Vaugn will have their back I know it."

Rhys felt anger bubbling in his chest. Holding his partner close and in a protective manner. Even if Jack was powerless in this state unless he possessed his arm again he didn't want the man he once looked up to near them.

"Even if you're there, or Loader Bot's there, or even that weirdly buff friend of yours is there, or hell even everyone you know is there. They'll need to be on their own at one point, and they, will, die."

Rhys wanted to yell at Jack now. He was pushing all the buttons, and he began to regret not ripping his echo eye from his iris and pupil.

"But you know, you don't even need to be at a vault for them to die. I mean, Pandora is a dangerous place," Jack stated before glitching right out and away from Rhys' view. The male holding his partner closer now and closing his eyes. Muttering small words of comfort mainly for himself.

"You won't die.. Jack's wrong. I promise."

Rhys didn't know this, but those words of comfort meant everything to his injured lover, who was now wide awake after hearing an unclear and one sided conversation.


End file.
